Roanapur's Demon
by Rokuro Yagami
Summary: Being fed up with Konoha, Naruto sets out for a new world that just as much trouble as Konoha its self. Crossover Naruto/Black Lagoon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: welcome one and all to my newest story...its a naruto/black lagoon cross over, and its my first try at a crossover. lets hope this takes us somewhere...KAMPAI!**

Chapter 1

11 year old Naruto Uzumaki was laying on his bed in his apartment. Today was his birthday, October 10th otherwise known as the Death of the Kyuubi festival. Today was an especially bad day for him because this is when the villagers where at their worst.

_Flashback  
_

_Naruto was walking towards his apartment, when he suddenly felt like something was about to go wrong._

_He felt something hit the back of his head and hard, he felt someone pick him up and throw him into a near by alley. "Its time to die demon!" a random person yelled, "we are finally going to finish what the fourth started!" another one yelled . The villagers where beating on him for awhile until it suddenly stopped._

_A man in chunin clothes came forth and raised a katana over his head. "This is where it ends demon!" the man yelled, but before the katana could strike him a kunai lodged in his chest killing him._

_The Anbu came out of the shadows and started arresting the mob, "take them to Ibiki and Naruto to the hospital" a purple haired Anbu said._

_End Flashback_

But before he could be taken to the hospital he had wandered off away from the scene. He ended up back at his apartment, he had decided that enough was enough. It was bad enough that he failed the ninja academy, but he was also beaten by many of the villagers and some ninja.

He got up out of bed and walked over to his closet, he pulled out a black shirt and his orange pants and put them on. He then grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper and began to write a letter to the Hokage himself, once finished he left the note on his bed and began to walk towards his door.

He walked out of his apartment and started to walk towards the gates of Konoha, 'this place doesn't need me' Naruto thought to himself. He came upon the gates and stared at the ninja who where guarding it. He walked past them and heard one of them mutter something about a 'damn demon', he ignored him and started walking away from Konoha.

**Two Hours Later**

"Naruto I hope your okay" thought Sarutobi to himself. Just then two Anbu appeared in the Hokage's office, "report did you find him" Sarutobi asked the two. "No sir, but we did find this" the cat masked Anbu said handing a piece of paper to him, Sarutobi opened it and began to read it.

_"Dear Hokage-sama,_

_might as well address you the right way for once, if your reading this then you probably know that I left Konoha. The reason why I left was simple I'm sick and tired of how everyone treats me, I had no life in the ninja arts old man. Hell I failed the academy twice, I have no need to stay anymore. Myabe I'll be back someday to visit, but maybe I'll disappear entirely. I don't know yet, so this is good bye old man._

_love,_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Sarutobi's face pailed at what he just read. That Naruto Uzumaki was gone out of Konoha, "is there something wrong Lord Hokage" one of the Anbu asked. The Hokage just simply stared out of his window, tears falling from his face.

**20 Miles from Konoha**

Naruto was running at high speed to get as far as possible. 'I'm sure that the old man has read my letter already' Naruto thought, 'I wonder where I can go since I probably won't be able to stay in the Elemental Nations' Naruto thought again.

'I guess I could save up some money so I could take a boat beyond the veil, but the problem is I have no money' Naruto thought solmnly. Naruto ran off to find the nearest town near the sea.

**Two Days Later**

Naruto approached the city known as Port Town, 'well this place seems lively' Naruto thought sarcasticly. Naruto asked around about when the boats left port, he quickly found out that they left every couple of weeks, and the next one left the day after tomorrow. 'Thats not so bad it gives me time to figure out how I'm going to get on that boat' Naruto thought

**A Couple Of Days Later**

An orange and black blur can be seen moving around through the dark. 'Alright time to jump onto the ship' Naruto thought, 'I'm glad that those Anbu from Konoha never found me' Naruto thought again.

_Flashback_

_Naruto had walked out of the abandoned shack that he was staying in, he started to walk around town when he noticed two Konoha Anbu talking to a local merchant, the merchant pointed in the direction of the shack. _

_Just as the Anbu turned around Naruto disappeared from sight._

_Flashback end_

Naruto sighed as he set foot on the ship, 'I guess its off to a brand new world' Naruto thought, little did he know that this new world would be just as much trouble if not more than the last one.

**A/N: and scene, well what did you think...i thought this up once i had read EroSlackerMicha's story Naruto Hitman for Hire and its sequel, that and a little inspiration from King of Games which is also one of his stories. Now as for my story, the next chapter will be a bit weird...definetley a time skip so i can get Naruto to Roanapur faster, also if i can play this out right i will have Konoha come back into the books here near the end of this story. so R&R and enjoy :)**

**signed,**

**ROKURO YAGAMI**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: wow i'd like to thank everyone that favorited my story or put it on an alert or favorited me as an author...i'm so grateful. at the very end i will list off everyone that has done so...so here is chapter 2 enjoy!**

**Time skip**

**A Week Later**

**Roanapur's Port**

The boat that Naruto was currently on had come to a halt, 'damn its about time this thing stopped' Naruto thought. Naruto went up onto the deck to check out the scenery, what he saw was a huge town. "Wow" Naruto said out loud, he looked around until he heard a loud female voice, "hurry up Rock lets get this fuckin thing done so we can get to the yellow flag" the femal voice said.

"Hold on Revy we're almost done, just three more crates and the delivery and then we're through" a male voice said. "Ah fuckin hell" the femal voice screamed.

Naruto walked over to the side of the shitp and saw two people on the side, first was a maroon haired woman with tattoo's on her arms, she was wearing a black muscle shirt and short cut jeans with combat boots. The second was a man with black hair, he was wearing a white button up shirt with a teal blue tie and black dress pants with black dress shoes.

Naruto watched these two go back and forth for a few more minutes and chuckled at their antics. He had learned their names, the man being Rock and the woman being Revy. It was then that Revy turned her attention to Naruto who was still on the ship, "hey jackass you have a staring problem or something" Revy yelled. Naruto hopped down from the ship and started walking towards the two, "no just curious...I was wondering if you two where a couple" Naruto asked.

"You asshole you actually have the gall to ask me that" Revy shouted in his face, "Revy calm down he just asked a question" Rock calmly said. "No we're not a couple young man" Rock said, "please call me Naruto" Naruto said politely. Rock extended his hand and said "nice to meet you Naruto, I'm Rock and this is Revy" Rock said motioning over to the maroon haired lady, "yeah yeah its nice to meet you and all whiskers, but we go to get going" Revy rudely said. "Uh wait do you two know where I could stay" Naruto asked, "sure there's a hotel just up the way here" Rock said. Naruto stared at the ground and said "I don't have any money", it was safe to say that Rock felt for the poor boy, no where to go and no money. "Hey I know why don't you come stay with us" Rock said, "are you coming kidding me Rock you know what could happen to him if he stays with us" Revy said.

"Revy" Rock said in a low voice, "he has no where to go and no money we can't just leave him out here to die". Revy looked at Rock for a second and then sighed "fine if anything happens to him though its your ass", Rock smiled and opened the back door to the car. Naruto walked over and hopped in, they sped off down the street and headed for the delivery destination. "So what is this thing anyway" Naruto asked, "are you serious whiskers you don't know what a car is" Revy said. "Well where I come from we only used our feet or horse drawn carriages" Naruto said, "where are you exactly from Naruto" Rock asked. "A small place in the Elemental Nations" Naruto said quietly, "so hold up your from beyond the veil" Revy asked. "Yes I sort of ran away from the place I lived in" Naruto said sadly.

They talked for awhile longer until they arrived in front of a huge building with a cross on top of it. Rock pulled the car to a stop and said "just stay here Naruto we'll be back in a little bit", Naruto nodded his head and waited. A while later(**A/N:**like half an hour)Revy and Rock came back out of the building, Revy was yelling at a blonde haired nun an Rock was shaking hands with an old nun with an eye patch. "Hey Revy whose the kid in the car" Eda asked, "that's Naruto he came from beyond the veil well he ran away from where he lived in the Elemental Nations, he's got no money and no place to go so letting him stay with us" Revy told Eda. "The man has a heart of gold" Eda said, "but there's something about the kid that reminds me of myself when I was a kid, same look in his eyes and everything" Revy said. "Maybe something happened to the poor kid, my advice Revy don't push it he'll tell you when he's ready" Eda suggested, Revy just nodded and walked back to the car with Rock in tow. "So how did it go" Naruto asked, "the usualy arguement and deal" Rock said with a chuckle. "So who are they anyway" Naruto asked.

"Well the blonde one is Eda she is sort of the assistant to the elder of the place, Sister Yolanda. They run this place called The Church of Violence or The Rip-off church as its more commenly known" Rock said, "they got that name because they sell weapons at high prices, but are also known to uses extreme violence against anybody that crosses them" Revy stated.

"What kind of weapons, stuff like kunai and shuriken" Naruto asked, "not exactly, they sell guns and explosive items" Rock said. "What is a gun" Naruto asked curiously, just then he felt something press against his forehead. "This is a gun, see all I have to do is pull this trigger here and a piece of metal called a bullet will come out at high speeds and lets just say you brain or any other body part will be destroyed" Revy explained. Naruto was scared out of his mind at the moment knowing that a weapon of that power could destroy a human so easily, the silence in the car was finally broken by Rock saying "I was wondering Naruto why did you mention those two items as weapons". "Well those where the weapons people used where I'm from" Naruto said, 'they must really be behind the times' Rock thought.

They finally pulled up in front of a medium sized building with steps leading to the front door, "Naruto welcome to the Lagoon Company headquarters" Rock said.

**A/N: okay and chapter 2 done...i'm pretty happy with how this turned out. next chapter Naruto will meet Dutch and Benny and perhaps the big boss lady herself. I also will have probably have a 6 year time skip near chapter 4 or 5 so i won't have to go through all what Naruto does with the Lagoon company, some of it will be in flashbacks but besides that i'm not going to dive deep into it.**

**Thanks goes to: Torchwood 4, ERX06001, Silver Ice Bullet, Lord-Susano'o, Alucard The Destroyer, Travis 9000, roshane and Reikoku Akumarei for favoriting my story**

**Thanks also goes to: jahne, BoneDragon, Tarl Zaralka, Lord-Susano'o, Lainblueraven, SUNTAN140, GS-Shads and Darkchild Of Despair for putting my story on their story alerts.**

**and special thanks to: roshane for adding me as a favorite author...without all of you i would have stopped trying to write fan fiction along time ago.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: its here the third chapter and once again i will be thanking people and the very end of this.**

Rock and Revy approached the door and opened it slowly, "hey bossman we're back" Revy announced. "Welcome back you two, so how did the deal go" Dutch asked as he sat on the couch drinking his beer, "about as normal as it could of have gone" Rock laughed. "So Revy got into another fight with Eda huh" said a new voice, the voice belonged to the computer hacker genius Benny. Revy flipped Benny the 'bird' and went to get herself a beer, "well we've got nothing left for today..." Rock cut Dutch off "actually Dutch there is something or rather someone we'd like to bring in isn't that right Revy" Rock said. "Sure whatever bring whiskers in" Revy said, 'whiskers?' Benny thought.

Rock calmly brought in Naruto in front of Benny and Dutch, needless to say both men where speechless. Benny finally broke the silence when he said "congradulations guys I didn't know you adopted", that promptly go Revy to throw a beer bottle at Benny's head."You fuckin' jackass he ain't our kid" Revy shouted at Benny.

"She is right you know I'm not theirs" Naruto said. "Actually I'm an orphan I never knew my parents" Naruto said quietly, "go ahead and introduce yourself" Rock said as he put a hand on his shoulder. Naruto introduced himself to the two men and told them what had happened, then the two men had introduced themselves to Naruto.

Naruto had learned that Dutch was the boss around the lagoon company and as also the pilot of a boat that they use for their missions, he had also learned that Benny was goo with something called computers and owned that metal machine called a car. "So what do you think Dutch can he stay" Rock asked, now Dutch wasn't one who was easily swayed, but when he had heard Naruto's story he felt responsible to make sure that this kid stay alive to see the rest of his life. Dutch thought about it for a few minutes then said "what the hell I don't see why not, but on one condition though", "what would that be" Naruto asked.

"Try to help out whenever you can and try to stay out of trouble" Dutch said, Naruto saluted and said "yes sir bossman". Everyone in the office chuckled at that, "so lets give the little guy here a tour to our little piece of pie here" Benny said. "If you think this place is pie then I'd hate to see your idea of a fuckin' cake" Revy said, they all laughed as they started to head out the door to the office.

They all climbed into the car and Benny started it, "so where should we take him first" Dutch said from the front. Just then Benny got a huge smile on his face and not a good smile either it was one of those smiles that looked almost derranged, "how about we take him to see our old friend Rowan" Benny said. Revy and Dutch were laughing while Rock palmed his face and Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

They sped off to their first destination, they arrived in front of a building after about a ten minute drive. The building looked kind of old in Naruto's opinion it mostly looked like it could fall over at any minute. "Rock you wait here with the rookie while we go inside and talk to Rowan" Dutch said, "rookie?" Naruto asked confused. "That's right your the newest addition to the lagoon family" Dutch answered, Naruto had smiled when he had heard family.

**A Few Minutes Later**

'Some family' Naruto thought, Naruto was pinching his nose at the sight he was given. There were three beautiful woman hugging him and stroking his whisker which sort of made him purr, the woman found that cute, the only part he had a problem with was the fact that they where almost naked. "So what do you think kid" Rowan said, Naruto mouthed 'help' at Dutch. Dutch just chuckled and said "alright Rowan call off the hounds"(**A/N**: fox...hounds...get it), "fine, just remember kid if you ever need a woman come find me" Rowan said.

Naruto shook his head and said "I'm only 11 I wouldn't know what to do with a woman like that", they left with that said. They got back into the car to head to the next destination, "so how did it go" Rock asked. "You don't want to know" Naruto replied.

**Time Skip**

**Lagoon Company Office**

**Later That Night**

Naruto laid his head down onto the pillow that he was using, he thought back to what he had gotten to do today. He had met Rowan and his "women" which grant it didn't seem all to good to him, he had met Eda and Sister Yolanda of the rip-off church. Safe to say Eda took a quick liking to him and saw him as a little brother, now it was Sister Yolanda that confused him. She could be nice at one moment and put you in your place the next, but he liked her none the less. Lastly he had met Bao who was less than happy to meet him, "so another one of you animals will be running around huh" is what he said, Rock told him to get some sleep because he, Dutch, Revy and himself were meeting two very important people tomorrow. So far his first day in Roanapur had been good, Naruto slowly closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

Naruto awoke to some one nudging his head, he slowly opened his eyes and heard "hey whiskers get up today's the day" Revy said. He yawned and started to get up out of bed, he adjusted his eyes but then immediately closed them due to the fact that Revy was standing in front of of him with nothing but her tank top and panties on. "Uh sis do you think you could put some pants on or something" Naruto asked, "no, better get used to it cause I do it al-" it was then the realization hit. "Did you just call me sis" Revy asked, "well...yeah I mean we're kinda family right" Naruto replied. Revy thought about it for a few minutes and said "I guess so".

After getting ready and having breakfast and a couple of confusing moments with both Rock and Dutch being called bro and uncle respectively. "Well kid are you ready to meet the two biggest powers here in Roanapur" Dutch asked. Naruto simply nodded his head as they took off down the street.

**A/N: so there you have it the third chapter out of the way, now as for the next chapter i'll be dealing with the meetings with Boss Chang and Balalaika so its probably gonna be a long chapter next time. and now for the people who believed in me.**

**Thanks goes to: scman87, pointblank135, Snowy 10 tail wolf, bluedog1, crazymexican and firefoxynk for favoriting my story**

**Thanks also goes to: julien10, bluedog1, Mr-Zax, Benuham and Fat-Man-pirates for putting my story on their alert list**

**Special thanks goes to: Travis9000 and Torchwood 4 for favoriting me as an author**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: alright here it is the much anticipated fourth chapter...once again i will be thanking everyone at the bottom. ENJOY!**

They arrived in front of a big building, "alright here's our first person remember to be polite" Rock reminded Naruto. Naruto nodded his head and said "no problem bro", they got out and appoarched the door, Revy reached out and knocked on the door. The sounds of mulitple locks could be heard opening, the door opened slowly and revealed a woman. "Oh its you twinkie" Shenhua said, "yeah yeah we're here to see the boss chinglish" Revy insults back. "Boss Chang very busy man, no have time for you" Shenhua replied, "come on Shenhua haven't you got over that night yet" Rock asked. "No I have not gotten over it, or did you forget stupid whore and bimbo blonde shot me" Shenhua said, Shenhua felt a tug on her sleeve and looked down. "Please miss can we go in" Naruto asked with puppy dog eyes, Shenhua knelt down and replied "and who might you be cutie". "I'm Naruto miss" Naruto said as he blushed. "Well aren't you cutest thing" Shenhua replied, "okay you can see Boss Chang" Shenhua said.

They walked in as Shenhua led them to Changs's office, "hey whiskers how did you do that" Revy whispered. "You just have to learn to be nice sis" Naruto replied, "I can be nice" Revy shot back. They stopped in front of a door and Shenhua knocked, "who is it" a male voice asked. "It Shenhua Boss Chang, you have visitors" Shenhua replied, "bring them in" Chang said. Shenhua opened the door and they walked in, "ah what do I owe the honor of the Lagoon Company in my office" Chang said as he smiled.

Chang then noticed the blonde hair next to Revy, "so whose the kid two hands please tell me he's not yours" Chang asked. Revy got a tick mark above her eyebrow and said "damn it he isn't mine why does everyone think that", "actually Chang he is our newest memeber of the Lagoon Company, but unfortunately he lacks the proper training" Dutch said. "You need say no more Dutch, of course I'll take the boy under my wing" Chang said as he smiled.

"Well we where hoping if you could teach him how to handle certain buisness things Mr. Chang" Rock asked, "no need to be so formal Rock of course I'll teach the boy, but who will teach him about weapons" Chang answered. "I've got that covered" Revy said with a smirk, "of course no one better than two hands" Chang laughed. "My boy come forward" Chang asked, Naruto stepped forward and stood in front of Boss Chang. Chang stuck his hand out and Naruto took it, "you yet know the true power of the dark side my boy, but you will learn" Boss Chang said.

"Thank you Boss Chang" Naruto said, "no need for the boss part, just call me Mr. Chang or just Chang my boy" Chang said as he ruffled Naruto's hair. After hammering out a few minor details they bid Chang a goodbye, they all hopped back into the car as Dutch said "ok the final stop today the big boss lady herself". "You really think she'd be ok with us just popping up like this" Rock asked, "I doubt she can't be too busy, she hasn't had much going on since we returned from Japan" Revy said. "Yeah don't remind me" Rock muttered, they took off down the street towards the next destination.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

They pulled up in front of a building that was four times the size of Boss Chang's, "here we are the building for Hotel Moscow and Miss Balalaika" Dutch said. "What's Hotel Moscow and who is Miss Balalawhata" Naruto asked, "Hotel Moscow is what Balalaika calls her 'buisness group' " Dutch mentioned. "As for Balalaika, she along with Chang and a few others run Roanapur and as for her name you might want to practice saying it so you don't get it wrong", Naruto nodded as they got out and started to walk to the front door.

Naruto noticed the four men guarding the front doors and asked "who are they", "thats the Vistoniki, they're Balalaika's personal bodyguards of sorts" Revy explained. The guards stood fast and looked ready to kill, "relax gentlemen we're here to see Balalaika on buisness" Dutch said. The guards knew well enough that the Lagoon Company would not try anything against the kapitan, they just nodded and stepped aside. "Alright we'll take the elevator to the top floor and meet her there" Dutch said, they went inside and began their ascent to the top floor.

Three minutes later the elevator stopped and the doors opened with a hiss, "ok here we are" Dutch said. They went straight ahead and knocked on the door, "come in a female voice said. The four entered and there sat one of the most feared figures in Roanapur, Balalaika sat behind her desk in her chair facing the window. She was dressed in her typical maroon buisness suite with her green military jacket hanging from her shoulders, "its good to see you three again" Balalaika said. "And its good to see you and the commrad again" Revy said back, standing next to Balalaika's desk was her right hand man and former military partner Boris. "Its good to see you again as well" Boris mentioned.

"Now I'd like to know who is the little blonde boy with you three" Balalaika asked, "this would be Naruto our newest acquisition" Rock answered. She spun around in her chair slowly and looked directly at Naruto, "do you have any skill" Balalaika asked. "No ma'am, but from what I understand sis, bro and uncle are supposed to teach me stuff and Boss Chang is supposed to teach me about the buisness" Naruto replied, she put her hand over her mouth and chuckled.

"So I've seen you've taken a shy to the group" Balalaika said, Naruto just stayed silent. "Whats wrong my boy cat have your tongue" she said, "I'm sorry for being rude but what happened to your face" Naruto asked. "Watch your mouth kid" Boris warned, "its ok commrad he's just curious" Balalaika said calmly. "If you must know I substained this injury when I was caught by an explosion" she stated, "I'm sorry if I brought up any bad memories, but I still think you have a very pretty face ma'am" Naruto said as he blushed a bit.

Balalaika chuckled again and got up from her chair and walked over to Naruto, she knelt down in front of him and what she did next shocked everybody. She hugged him! "you are just the sweetest thing and if your wondering yes I'd be glad to teach you" she said, "how did you know" Dutch asked. "Oh please once he mentioned that fool Chang teaching him about buisness, I knew he could only learn so much" Balalaika said", "thank you boss lady" Naruto said. "Hm why call me that" she asked, "well I can't really pronounce your name" Naruto admitted. She smiled and said "thats ok you can call me boss lady until you can fully say my name" and she ruffled his hair, "well kid looks like these next few years will be an adventure for you" Dutch said as he patted him on the back.

**A/N: Done and Done...i hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I tried to write Shenhua, Chang and Balalaika the best I could, since its been awhile since i've seen Black Lagoon. **

**Oh and as for Chang saying the sort of star wars line...i just thought to throw that in there. I mean the guy used "May The Force Be With You" as a password during the last few episodes of Season 1, is it me or does anybody else think that there is a nerd under that outer exterior of Chang.**

**and now its time for the thanks**

**Thanks Goes To: Sdebeli, dracometeo, An Angel's Wing, kenpachi91, Gilgameshtheking9791 and lord of darkness35 for favoriting my story**

**Thanks Also Goes To: KuroiRyuujin, Twinredmoons, Sdebeli, atlantisatlan12, An Angel's Wing, Rune Dela Vega, kenpachi91, Kampretzz, lord of darkness35 and killer bear for putting my story on their alerts.**

**And Special thanks goes to: Sdebeli, An Angel's Wing and lord of darkness35 for favoriting me as an author and lord of darkness35 again for the author alert as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Here it is the long anticipated chapter 5 of Roanapur's Demon...sorry it took so long i'll explain what took so long at the bottom.

**6 years later**

17 year old Naruto Uzumaki was currently walking down the street towards the market, he had a smile plastered on his face because he had just finished another job. "Man sis really cut loose on this one too" Naruto said to himself, 'but she did save my ass' he thought.

**Flashback**

Naruto currently was surrounded by a group of thugs, he would have been out of this by now but he had forgotten his guns back at the boat. 'Damn it all Kyuu, you said I wouldn't need them' Naruto though, **'What did you expect kit its not like I knew these guys would be some backstabbing bastards' **Kyuubi fired back. "Damn looks like I'm shit out of luck" Naruto said, then thats when Revy rushed in guns blazing. "Fuck whiskers if I knew I would have to save your ass then you would be paying as she shot down another thug, "if you get us out of here alive then I'll pay for the rest of the week" Naruto said said as he ducked down.

**End Flashback**

'**So kit you think that was a good idea' **Kyuubi asked, 'don't worry about it Kyu she won't drink it all in one night' Naruto said. He and the Kyuubi formed a partnership of sorts about 4 years ago, he had been told alot when they first met.

**Flashback**

13 year old Naruto was on his way back with some food for dinner, 'I guess this is ok, I'd rather have ramen, but bro says I'll never grow if I only eat that' Naruto thought. He ws abruptly brought out his thoughts when he crashed into a guy in a suit, "ah you little bastard watch where your going" the man said. "Hey asshole your the one who ran into me" Naruto said as he picked himself up, "damn it sis is going to kick my ass for not brining the food home" Naruto said again as he looked at the food on the ground.

Naruto looked at the man and said "you jackass I hope you plan on giving me money so I can replace the food", the man slammed Naruto against a wall and said "you little brat do you have any idea who you are fucking with". The man punched Naruto in the face and threw him on the ground, Naruto was learning how to street fight from Revy and had little to work with. So he charged at the man and punched him in the gut.

The man backed off and held his stomach, "you fuckin bitch I'll kill you" the man yelled. He lunged at Naruto and kicked him in the chest, it sent him flying and he crashed into some garbage cans. The man walked over to the downed Naruto and kicked him in the ribs before he could get up, he then kicked his head off of the wall knocking him unconcious.

Naruto woke up in a sewer, "great the bastard tossed me underneath the city" Naruto said to himself. _**'come closer' **_a voice whispered, Naruto started to follow the voice. _**'This way'**_ the voice whispered again, 'this would be alot easier if you just told me where to go' Naruto thought. **"Right, left and then right again you dumbass" **the voice yelled, Naruto followed the directions to the tee and ended up in front of a large cage that had a piece of paper on it. The paper said 'seal' in kanji, **"so my jailer finally visits me" **Kyuubi said. "So who the hell are you and where are we" Naruto abruptly asked, **"silly little human, I am known as the king of demons but to you and the people of Konoha I'm the Nine Tailed Fox the Kyuubi" **he bellowed. "So your the reason people in that place hated me" Naruto yelled, **"unfortunatley yes now take a seat because I'm going to tell you how I came yo be sealed in you" **Kyuubi said.

The Kyuubi proceded to tell Naruto his side of the story, from why he attacked Konoha (thanks to a certain snake sannin) to who Naruto's parents where (which shocked him greatly due to who his father was). **"So thats my story kit" **Kyuubi said, "wow if anything I'd say I'm sorry your family got killed due to orochimaru the snake sannin" Naruto said. **"Its ok kit, it wasn't your fault" **Kyuubi said, there was a silence for a time until Kyuubi broke it.

**"Kit I think I'm going to train you" **Kyuubi said, "but why Kyu" Naruto asked. **"Well for one its to pay you back for all the pain I caused you and two its what your parents would have wanted" **Kyuubi said, "They wanted you to train me" Narut asked confused. **"No they wanted you to become stronger" **Kyuubi said.

**End Flashback**

**"And from there you learned to control your chakra and added a few ninjutsu to your arsenal" **Kyuubi said, 'not to mention the taijutsu that I mixed in with my street fighting' Naruto mentioned. **"Also there was the glorious day that you added chakra to the bullets in your gun to make them more destructive" **Kyuubi said with a grin, 'now that was a good day' Naruto said back.

**Flashback**

"Alright brat today I'm going to teach you how to shoot a gun" Revy said, "awesome thanks sis" Naruto replied. "Your welcome, you'll need to know how to use one of these things if your gonna survive here" Revy said, Revy handed him her pistol. "Are you sure sis" Naruto asked, "trust me you'll practice with these but you'll get your own later" Revy answered.

"What I want you to do is aim at the target and focus on the vitals" Revy instructed, Naruto nodded as he aimed and focused. Little did he know that he was unconciously channeled chakra and pulled the trigger, the bullet hit the target in the chest and blew right through the wall behind the target. "Holy shit whiskers how did you do that" Revy asked as she stared at the destroyed wall, "I have no clue" Naruto said. 'Must have been the fox' Naruto thought, **"nope that was all you kit" **Kyuubi mentioned.

**End Flashback**

"It was a few weeks later that I told everyone what I contained" Naruto said, **'and they still accepted you for who you are'** Kyuubi said.

Kyuubi started to snicker all of a sudden, "whats so funny Kyu" Naruto asked as he held a brown bag full of various food items. "Oh just remembering that very special night two years ago" Kyuubi snickered.

**Flashback**

Revy and Eda where at "The Flag" drinking, "so hows the kid doing Two Hands" Eda asked. "He's coming along great, can already speak two different languages and use a gun" Revy replied, "I meant look wise" Eda said. "Why do you wann know" Revy said.

**Naruto's Apartment**

Its a modern size apartment 2 bedroom, 1 bathroom with a kitchen. Naruto was currently pullng on his dark red tank top when he suddenly sneezed, "some one is talking about me" Naruto said. **'Who do you think it is kit' **Kyuubi asked, "probably just bro or...just then he got a chill down his spine. "Kyu did you feel that" Naruto asked as he closed up his apartment and left, **'yes I did something strange is going to happen' **Kyuubi responded.

**Later on that night**

Naruto was relaxing on his couch in his apartment, watching what ever happened to be on tv at the moment. A knock came at the door a few moments later, Naruto grabbed his gun next to him and went to answer the door.

He slowly opened the door, "huh Eda what are you doing here" Naruto asked. "I came yo see you stud" she said as she stumbled into his apartment, she sat down on the couch and said "come join me over here stud" Eda said in a seductive tone.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and walked over, he sat next to Eda and she started to stroke his chest with her finger. "What do you think of me" Eda asked, "I see you as a sister you know that" Naruto replied. "Hmm thats good because i hear that incest is the next big thing" Eda whispered seductively in his ear, 'oh crap I know what shes getting at' Naruto thought. **'Relax kit take her as she comes' **Kyuubi snickered, 'not helping jackass' Naruto shouted at him. Eda started to unbutton his pants and pushed him down so he was laying down, "now Eda I don't know if I'm ready for this quite yet" Naruto said. He got no response, "Eda" Naruto said as he poked her head, he started to hear a light snoring. Naruto's sweat dropped and picked her up and took her to the spare bedroom.

**End Flashback**

**'The next morning was quite interesting'** Kyuubi said, "which reminds me I still hate you for not helping" Naruto said. **'What did you expect kit, I'm a giant fucking fox' **Kyuubi said, "would it have killed you to give me some advice" Naruto asked. **'You where doing perfectly fine by your self' **Kyuubi replied, **'now be aware the human you call Dutch is waiting for you' **Kyuubi said. Naruto cut the link as he spotted the boss, "So bossman whats got you here" Naruto asked. "Revy told me to get the money from you for the drinks tonight" Dutch replied, Naruto handed Dutch 100 ryo and said "try not to let her and bro get into another contest".

Dutch reached into his back pocket and pulled out a large sum of money and said "here is your cut from the mission" Dutch said, "try not to spend it all on one person" Dutch said with a grin. Naruto just sighed and shook his head as he said goodbye to Dutch, **'he is right kit try not to go back to Rowands again' **Kyuubi said. "That was one fucking night and I was bored and needed something to do" Naruto yelled at him, **'oh you definetely wanted something to "do" ' **Kyuubi said with a snicker.

**Flashback**

**A Month Ago**

Naruto was bored out of his mind, he had just gotten back from a mission. "Damn I have all this money(**A/N: about 5 thousand ryo)** and nothing to spend it on" Naruto complained, Naruto tilted his head back and closed his eyes to relax. Just then he remembered what Rowan said all those years ago, _"if you ever need a woman come see me"_ he recalled. Naruto gave his foxy grin and thought 'no better time than now', he wrote a quick note and left it between the door and the frame.

**20 Minutes later**

Naruto stood out in front of Rowans club, he shrugged his shoulders and went in. "Hey welcome to my club and...Rowan stopped when he spotted Naruto, "well I'll be damned its about time you came here" Rowan said as he patted Naruto on his back. "I decided to come here to unwind" Naruto said, "you heard him ladies lets help him unwind" Rowan instructed.

**Mean while back at Naruto's Apartment**

Revy was going to get Naruto so she could have a drinking partner besides Rock, she knocked on his door and yelled "hey whiskers open up". No response, she pounded on the door and yelled again "yo whiskers answer the fucking door". She was going to knock again when she saw something sticking out of the door, she picked the paper out of the door and read it.

_Dear Bro, Sis or Dutch_

_went out to have some "fun",_

_probably be back by morning_

_Love,_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

It then had a chibi drawing of Naruto giving a peace sign.

Now Revy knew two kinds of fun for Naruto, one was going on missions, the other was what he called "unwinding". Now when unwinding he would be in his apartment or out, Revy knew where he was and it was safe to say she was pissed. She was going to have a field day when she found him.

**Back At Rowans Club**

Naruto was sitting and laughing with three beautiful women, he suddenly felt a chill go up his spine. "You okay baby" one girl said, "your not getting sick are you" another girl asked. "No I'm not, besides you three could nurse me back to health even if I was" Naruto said, the three girls smiled as they began petting his whiskers and stroking his chest. Naruto let out a purr that was almost a growl signaling he liked that.

**Some Time Later**

Revy was out front of Rowans club, she kicked the door open and tried to spot Naruto. She found him in a corner booth being "entertained" by Rowans women, Revy cleared her throat and got their attention. "Oh s-sis what a-are y-you doing here" Naruto stammered, Revy grabbed Naruto by his shirt and started to drag him away. "But wait Revy I didn't pay yet" Naruto said, "Fine hurry up then" Revy said. Naruto gave each girl three hundred ryo each, they each kissed him on his cheek and pouted as Revy dragged him away.

**End Flashback**

**'Too bad, you where probably his best customer' Kyuubi snickered. **"Whatever I'm going to bed" Naruto said as he laid down in his bed, a few moments later Naruto fell asleep.

**A/N: **and there it is the fifth chapter to Roanapur's Demon, i worked my ass off on this chapter...11 and a half pages in my notebook scribbled down over these past few days. add on top of that, me watching all sorts of anime and constantly reading fanfiction. plus the first dubbed episode of Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood came out last saturday so that made me as giddy as a Vic Mignogna fan girl...so anyway yea. TIME TO THANK SOME PEOPLE

I'd Like To Thank: man242, Mageguard, WrathQuicksilver, OmegaRanger, spider79 and animefangirl0219 for favoriting my story

I'd Also Like To Thank: alone shadow dream, OmegaRanger, Rosa rubicundor Lilio candidio, Anttolas, Dragoon Galaxy and Tsignotchka for putting my story on their alerts

And Special Thanks goes to: WrathQuicksilver and Erzibeth-Malfoy ;) for Favoriting my as an Author


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back...sorry it took forever to upload this chapter. now please enjoy.**

A loud banging awoke Naruto in the morning, he climbed out of bed and gave his ass a quick scratch. "Who ever this is better have a fuckin' damn good reason for waking me up this early" Naruto cursed, he swiftly opened his door and angrily said "what!". "No need to bite head off blondie" Shenhua said, "oh miss Shenhua what are you doing here" Naruto asked. "Boss Chang need you for job" Shenhua said, "so just me or the whole crew" Naruto asked. "Only me, you, and two hands" Shenhua replied, Naruto nodded his head and said "alright make yourself at home, I'll be ready in 10".

**10 Minutes Later**

Naruto walked out into his living room ready to go, "alright what are the details of the mission" Naruto asked Shenhua. "Boss Chang no trust taiwanese group that coming in for weapons deal" Shenhua said as she closed the door of his apartment, "so he wants us to make sure the guys don't do anything stupid" Naruto replied. "You catch on quickly blondie" Shenhua said, he chuckled and said "thats why I'm so good on missions, I can tell when something is about to go wrong". "Its about time you two showed up, Chang has been waiting" Revy yelled, "calm down sis, remember Boss Chang needs us for this mission" Naruto replied.

"Without us his chance of survival goes down alot" Naruto said again, they hopped into the car and took off for the destination. "Don't underestimate Boss Chang whiskers I'm sure he'd have no problem taking out these guys" Revy mentioned, "of course but depending on how many men there are, his rate of survival could go either way" Naruto replied.

"If its seven or less, he'll have no problem but if its ten or more his survival rate goes down by at least 20%, by most 70%" Naruto stated, Revy and Shenhua where left with their jaws hanging open. Naruto gave a foxy smile and said "when you've been trained by both Boss Chang and Balalaika it pays to know these things". "We're here" Naruto said as they pulled up to the building. "Ah welcome you three, thank you for coming" Chang said as they got out of the car, "our taiwanese friends will be here any minute now" Chang mentioned. "So how do you want to do this Chang" Revy asked, "we'll wait until they make the first move, if they even look like they're gonna pull something don't hesitate to have your weapons drawn" Chang replied. Just then a car started to pull up in front of everybody, "I gotta bad feeling about this" Naruto uttered.

"You must have more faith in your teacher young padawan" Chang said as he adjusted his glasses and smiled. The buisness men got out of the car and appoarched the four, "I assume that you ar Chang" one of them said. "The last time I checked I was" Chang replied with a smirk, "then lets get down to buisness how much do you want for both weapons and ammo" the other one asked. "Gentlemen my regular costs for weapons and ammo together is 750 thousand to 2 and half million depending on what you want" Chang mentioned, "what a jip I told you we should have gotten weapons somewhere else" the other man said. "Shut up Kao did you want people to get suspicious on how the Chien group suddenly disappeared" the man said, "and I told you Cheng Jianyu that no one would give a damn about those crooked bastards" Kao said. "Gentlemen do we have a deal or not" Chang said, "like hell you bastard" Kao shouted. Just then a small army of men with guns appeared out of the woodwork, "kill them and take everything" Kao commanded. "Kao what the hell are you thinking" Cheng shouted as he took cover, "you've been soft for too long Cheng" he then raised his pistol and shot Cheng between the eyes.

Chang and Revy where back to back dropping every man that came at them, "thats 24 two hands" Chang said. "Damn I've only got 15" Revy replied, they both faced each other, clasped hands and kicked induvidual men in the face(**A/N: like in the first rush hour movie)** and shot them on the way down. "Good job Dai-Lo" Revy said, "not to bad yourself two-hands" Chang replied.

**With Naruto and Shenhua**

Naruto and Shenhua where running around slicing through enemies, Naruto with a couple of kunai and shenhua with her blades. Shenhua spun while swinging her blades catching everything that came near, Naruto avoided one of the blades as he sliced another thug. "Hey sister watch where you swing those things, you almost took my head off" Naruto shouted, "don't worry blondie I never cut pretty head off of you" Shenhua replied. 'Is she flirting with me at a time like this' Naruto thought, 'well she does have nice legs and a very nice ass, I accept kit' Kyuubi mentioned. 'Kinda the wrong time to mention that Kyu' Naruto said, "hey Shenhua have you been keeping score" Naruto yelled. "Current score 38-38 blondie" Shenhua replied. "First to forty wins then" Naruto said, "sure" Shenhua replied as she sliced another thug. Just then Naruto threw both his kunai past Shenhua's head killing the two men behind her. "Fine you win blondie what you want" Shenhua asked, "if anything I'd like to get to know you better" Naruto said. "You asking me on date blondie" Shenhua asked, "sure why not, now lets go find sis and boss chang" Naruto said.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Chang, Revy, Shenhua and Naruto met up. "Good job you three, all of you did your jobs perfectly" Chang said, "No problem Chang just make sure there is a little something extra in our pockets" Revy replied. They all chuckled for a bit, but then Kao popped up from behind some boxes and yelled "DIE MOTHERFUCKERS!" and started spraying with an AK-47 he had picked up.

**A/N: Ok that was chapter 6 of Roanapurs Demon, sorry it took forever to upload this chapter. I had massive writers block that and i kept being extremely lazy when it came to getting this done, watched so much anime while trying to think of how to end this chapter. I will try to work on chapter 7 sometime within in the next few weeks and should have it up after i finish it.**

**ok now its time to thank everyone...and i mean everyone who get thanks for last chapter.**

**Thanks for Favoriting the Story: InfinityAtmo, Rosa rubicundor Lilo candidio, Ebony017, Kojiro Kun, Ninja Master, YastoraRisa, eliteshadow, NaruFan12345678910, KrisB-71854, zrodeathwing, sparton2, Vampyre Vixen16 and rivercocytus**

**Thanks to those who put my story on their alerts: Skeith16, rts515, Shikyo no Kyoufu, Ebony017, Ayoku no za tamashii, Kojiro Kun, Ninja Master, PiMPNaRuTo, eliteshadow, darthmaroku, Negi Atsui, zrodeathwing, madara the death lord, Dj62, Ebon Blackheart and Semp**

**Thanks to those who put me on their author alerts: Ebony017, Ninja Master, eliteshadow and rivercocytus**

**and finally thanks to those who favorited me as an author: Rosa rubicundor Lilo candidio, Ebony017, Ninja Master, eliteshadow**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Hey everybody i'm finally back, sorry for the long wait i will explain at the bottom of the story...but for now enjoy the new chapter of Roanapur's Demon.

Four people stood still as the bullets emptied from the clip, the gun clicked signaling the end of the clip. Kao stood shocked as he realized what happened, he didn't hit anyone. Naruto and Revy pulled up their guns and fired multiple times killing Kao, "good job you three you did your job with pride" Chang said. "Finally lets get out of here and go get something to eat" Revy suggested, the other three nodded in agreement as they started walking away from the scene.

**LATER**

Both Naruto and Revy where back at the lagoon offices telling everyone about the mission, "then the fucker pops up from behind some boxes and starts firing at us" Revy said. "Weird thing happend next, don't know if he had bad aim or what but he missed every shot" Naruto said. "Its like some higher power was at work or something" Benny said from his computer chair, "come on Benny boy you don't actually believe in that nonsense do you?" Dutch asked. "Well miracles have been known to happen" Rock retorted.

"You forget Rock this is Roanapur, this place is pretty much miracle free" Revy replied. "Crazier things have been known to happen here" Dutch mentioned, "well I'm outta here" Naruto said as he stood up. "Where are you headed" Rock asked, "gonna catch some Z's before my date later tonight" Naruto said as he walked out the door. Naruto mentally counted from five as he walked down the street, when he finally reached one he heard a loud "WHAT!" coming from the lagoon office.

**Awhile Later**

Naruto was outside Shenhua's apartment, he was a bit nervous because he had never had a date before. He slowly knocked on the door and waited, a few seconds later Shenhua opened the door and Naruto's jaw just dropped. Shenhua was wearing a gold dress that showed off her figure, "so blondie what you think" Shenhua asked. "Ah...uh...um...wow" Naruto stuttered. 'I knew you picked well kit' Kyuubi mentioned, "wait Kyu you've been awak this whole time?" Naruto asked.

'Yep, nice job on the job by the way' Kyuubi said. 'Now get back to your date' Kyuubi said, "you don't look to bad yourself blondie" Shenhua replied. Naruto was wearing a light blue button up shirt that brought out his eyes and black slacks with a pair of black shoes, "um...thank you Miss Shenhua, you look very nice yourself" Naruto said.

Shenhua laughed a little bit, "please only call me Shenhua when we off from work" Shenhua asked, "ah...um ok" Naruto replied, 'real smooth kit' Kyuubi said. "Shut up furball like you would do any better" Naruto retorted, as Naruto came back to reality he said "if you don't mind I thought we could go to dinner then maybe a movie", "I no mind at all" Shenhua replied. Naruto escorted her to the awaiting vehicle, "so computer nerd let you borrow his car" Shenhua said. "Yeah but he'll go ballistic if anything happens to it, besides his girlfriend Jane and his computers he loves this thing" Naruto said.

**A Few Minutes Later**

They pulled up in front of a very fancy resturant, "are you sure you can afford this blondie" Shenhua asked. "Of course I can, jobs pay well around here you know" Naruto replied, Shenhua nodded in understanding she knew how certain "jobs" paid. They both got out of the car and approached the front doors of the resturant, once inside they where both stunned at the beauty of the place. The lights where dimmed down just bright enough to see, there where two candles at each table to increase a romantic setting and booth tables lined the walls with dragons carved into the wall molding next to said tables.

"Welcome to Lin Su's, how many in your party" the hostess asked. "Two under reservation for Uzumaki" Naruto replied, the hostess checked the list and said "here you are, just follow me to your table". They where seated in a private booth at the very back of the resturant, "your server will be right with you" the hostess said and then walked away. Both thanked here and looked at their menus, "wow it all look very good" Shenhua mentioned. "It definetley does" Naruto replied as he tried to drool.

**Awhile Later**

Both Shenhua and Naruto had ordered their food and drink, through out the meal both Naruto and Shenhua took turns talking about themselves. Ranging from what they like to do when they aren't doing jobs to how they got started in the "buisness" they are in.

**An Hour Later**

Naruto had paid for the meal and left a generous tip, "that was very good" Shenhua mentioned. "I will have to remember this place" Naruto replied, "so what next blondie" Shenhua asked. 'Oh I could think of a few things' Kyuubi suggested, "thanks for the mental image Kyu" Naruto replied sarcastically. "I was thinking we could go see the new foreign film that came out" Naruto said, "I'd love that" Shenhua said. After a small walk to the car, they where off to the movies.

**A Few Minutes Later**

They pulled up in front of an old movie theater, they walked up to the ticket counter. Naruto asked for two tickets to the movie and paid accordingly, "well Shenhua here is your ticket" Naruto said. "Thank you I can't wait to see the movie" Shenhua replied.

**2 Hours Later**

Naruto and Shenhua walked out of the movie theater, "that was a very good movie" Shenhua mentioned. "Definetely have to have Benny get that movie" Naruto said, "I like that actress who played the princess" Shenhua said. "I still think you could have done it better and a little more brutal also" Naruto said, Shenhua blushed a bit and said "thank you...Naruto". They made their way back to the car to end the night.

**A/N:** ok that was chapter 7 of Roanapur's Demon, i worked my butt off on that chapter for almost a month and a half. lots of things that where a bit more important than this happened, so that kept me from writing for a while. Went to Flagstaff, AZ to a con...got to meet Sonny Strait and Johnny Yong Bosch (both extremely awesome), got to see eyeshine(johnny's band) play live at the con also. a week later my grandfather ended up passing away over night, it was a bit hard to deal with. then my b-day was not to long ago, had a dinner with the family and spent time with my dad that entire weekend.

so now its time for some thanks to the people who ended up in my yahoo inbox.

thanks to: kraken5, redfang119, OzanD92, the water omega, Grumpywinter, Shinzochi, Valt DiAdon, Skubidu, OBSERVER01, Nate Rivers, youngdosha31, Hells Mercenary and Gunken for favoriting my story.

thanks also goes to: liegdings, redfang119, Swanboy, 1583884, stranger109, Grumpywinter, Shinzochi, TesAinge, malayayu, Flames Chaos and Wolf, Valt DiAdon, Exiled crow, lesu Furi-ku, man of the western light, Vandenbz, bc85, Sflatino82, Nate Rivers, youngdosha31, ConnectFire611, shadowxx91, Gunken, ipwnu12 and zdono for putting my story on their alert.

thanks also to: Voice of Mars, Grumpywinter, Shinzochi and youngdosha31 for putting me on their author alert

and finally thanks goes to: Grumpywinter, Shinzochi and youngdosha31 for favoriting me as an author


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: hey hey hey i'm back with chapter 8 of Roanapur's Demon, now at the end of this chapter will be a pretty long author's note so be sure to read that**

Naruto awoke when the sun came through his window and shined in his face, "ah another good morning" Naruto said to himself. **'Could you be a little less loud kit, still trying to sleep'** Kyuubi said, "but Kyu today is a good day" Naruto replied. **'Yeah yeah only because of last night' **Kyuubi said.

**Flashback**

Naruto and Shenhua where standing in front of a door, "well this my apartment" Shenhua said. There was a small silence before Naruto broke it, "well Shenhua I hope you had a good time" Naruto said. Shenhua just smiled and gave Naruto a chaste kiss on the lips, "I had great time, lets do again sometime" Shenhua said as she walked into her apartment. Naruto just stood there quiet for a few moments until, "awesome" he yelled. He hopped into the car and proceeded to drive back to his apartment.

**End Flashback**

"Well lets get going to the office" Naruto said, he locked up his apartment and headed out.

**Lagoon Office**

"I wonder how whiskers date went" Revy mentioned, Dutch chuckled and said "never took you for a gossip girl Revy". "Hey I'm just worried about my bro is all" Revy said, just then they heard a loud skidding noise. Naruto pulled to a screeching halt in front of the lagoon office, "what the hell do you think you are doing" Benny yelled. "Just returning your baby" Naruto replied as he got out, he tossed Benny the keys but Benny missed poorly with the catch. Benny bobbled the keys until Rock caught them, "good hands bro" Naruto said. "I guess playing for the company softball team back in japan really has its percs" Rock said while scratching the back of his head, they all laughed for a few minutes.

"So...how did the date go" Rock asked, "pretty good, dinner at the most expensive place in Roanapur then went to see that new foriegn film and after that I dropped her off at her apartment and she..." he was cutoff by Kyuubi, **'careful what you say next kit, the one you call sis is getting a bit protective'**. "What did she say whiskers" Revy said with a hint of annoyance, "well she said goodnight and so did I" Naruto replied.

There was a small silence before Naruto said "so bossman anything on tap for today", "nothing as of yet so we have the day off" Dutch replied. "Cool hey bro lets go to the market we're out of fruit" Naruto said, but before Rock could reply Revy had said "oh no you don't not without me". "Look sis I know you want to bang bro seven ways to sunday but keep it in doors alright" Naruto said, Revy just stood there with her jaw hanging open as Naruto and Rock started walking away. "You know she is going to kill you later for that remark" Rock muttered, Naruto just shrugged his shoulders.

**Awhile Later**

"So how did the date actually end?" Rock asked, "well she kissed me" Naruto replied carrying a brown bag of apples. "And any feelings towards here?" Rock asked again, "not really, don't get me wrong she is nice and all and the kiss was great but she just isn't my type" Naruto said. "In fact non of the woman here interest me at all" Naruto said, Rock put a hand on his shoulder and said "don't worry about it you'll find someone eventually".

They arrived back at the lagoon office and they could tell something was off, Naruto opened the door with his gun drawn and went in. "Ah right on time Naruto" a voice said, "big sis what are you doing here" Naruto said. "Well we at Hotel Moscow have a job for the Lagoon company" Balalaika said, "so what do you require of us" Rock asked. "Well this job will be farther than normal" Balalaika said, "so where are we going this time America, Canada, Europe, Asia" Revy asked. "A village in the elemental nations" Balalaika replied, the only sound that could be heard was the bag of apples hitting the floor.

**A/N: Special Author Style: Cliffhanger No Jutsu...ahem anyway so i hope you all enjoyed this chapter, its what i could come up with these past weeks. As you may or may not know there is a current poll up on whether i should do a Familar to Zero(Zero No Tsukaima) story...i will be letting that run until the end of the month and once its closed i will bring up the results in chapter 9 of Roanapur's Demon. Now on to something else, I had an epiphany(thats how its spelled right?) a couple of days ago...I was reading one of Mikie-from- Ireland's stories about Naruto/FemKyuubi and then it hit me. Why can't I do that, so I picked up the random Spiderman 3 notebook I had laying around and jotted down about 5 pages of story within 10 minutes...so look for the first chapter to be posted up at the end of this week. **

**and with that said its time for some thanks.**

**Thanks goes to: Supreme Tactical Bias, Kitsune lover forever, Alex Yamato, drake-dragon-101, PatStarC, nine-toes, KonSama, Akuma'sDawn, god of death 2, Allon Marton, ConnectFire 611, Silver Winged King, Tenmaru, sambit, NoLifeKing666 and kurokitsune17 for Favoriting my story**

**Thanks also goes to: Greydon Creed, chrisf1, anbu no kitsune, Merceruk, damrhein, Reaper lance2, Allon Marton, Polyeux171, Striader5, Silver Wing King, Train1 and Spaceman for putting my story on their alerts**

**and Finally Special Thanks goes to: fluffy24 for favoriting my as an author and putting my on his/her author alert.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: here it is the next chapter of Roanapur's demon...so read and enjoy everybody.**

"Would you care to repeat that" Naruto asked quietly, "my boy everyone has to face their demons sometime" Balalaika replied. "What about you have you faced your demons" Naruto snapped, Balalaika chuckled and said "my boy I've done more than that, I've turned my demons into ambition and you've seen what I've done". "Kid I know you don't want to do this but we need somebody who knows the place well" Dutch said, Naruto rubbed his head and sighed "yeah, sure, whatever". He walked into the spare bed room and shut the door, "he's really taking this hard isn't he" Balalaika said, "you try returning to your home town after what they've done" Revy said.

"What do you mean two hands" Balalaika said, "I think thats something you'll have to ask him yourself" Rock replied before Revy could. "I'll remember to do that but in any case you'll have a contact once you get there inside fire country, he'll go by the name of Sai" Balalaika said, "so what are we doing" Revy asked. "You'll be doing a negotiation with the leader of the village for the head of one Danzo Shimura" Balalaika replied.

"Why is this one man so important" Dutch asked, "he has been reaching out beyond the veil and trying to get his own company going and he's trying to move in on our territory as well as the columbian's territory also" Balalaika replied. "So what if the leader refuses?" Rock asked, "destroy anyone that gets in your way of killing him" Balalaika replied. "So what about travel arrangements?" Dutch asked. "You'll be taking a chartered boat all the way across until you reach port, then do what ever you can to get to "konoha" as its called" Balalaika replied.

"Now if you excuse me, I need to talk to 1/4th of the crew getting invovled" Balalaika said, she made her way towards the spare room and made her way inside. She saw Naruto laying face down on the bed, she gripped his shoulder in comfort. He picked up his head and looked at her, Balalaika was surprised when she saw his eyes, they where bloodshot and quite red. It had been obvious that he had been crying, in all the time he had been here she had never seen him cry.

"I don't want to go back, I never want to go back to that wretched place" Naruto said, Balalaika sighed and said "I know you don't want to but this is your chance to prove yourself". "Big sis do you know why I left that place?" Naruto asked, she shook her head as to say no. "I couldn't stand it there, everyday I was persecuted for something that was out of my control, all the beatings, the glares and being deprived of so many things" Naruto said, "my boy all of that is just more a reason to go back and show them that you didn't need them to have a better life, look at you now part of Black Lagoon and working with Hotel Moscow, not to mention the money" Balalaika replied.

**'She is right kit, you should go back and rub it in their faces' **Kyuubi chimed in, "plus most woman would bend over backwards for you" Balalaika said. A pink tinge came onto Naruto's face, Balalaika chuckled and said "now get ready, you've got some ass kicking to do". She walked out of the room with a smile, "so how'd he take it?" Rock asked. "He'll go but he'll be a cold killer not a boy in an orange jumpsuit" Balalaika replied before leaving the office.

**A Day Later**

**On The Boat**

"And I told you I'll kill the bastard and you can take out the small time assholes protecting him" Naruto argued, "look I don't want you going in alone damn it" Dutch fired back. "I won't be going in alone, you and sis will be behind me by two minutes" Naruto said, "fine damn it just don't get killed" Dutch stormed off. "The fuck is his problem" Naruto huffed, "he just cares about you whiskers" Revy said. Naruto sighed and shook his head, "I just want to get this done and go back to my home" Naruto said. "We're only another half day away" Rock said, "that long huh, this thing should have a better engine" Naruto replied.

"Its funny I never thought I'd get tired of seeing ocean" Naruto said, "I know how you feel, nothing but blue one way and another" Rock replied. "But there is something so majestic about the way it looks, the clouds reflecting off the water mixing with the blue of the sky...its almost like a real life painting" Rock said, "thats pretty deep bro, but coming from you I'm not surprised" Naruto said.

**Half a day later**

**Port Town**

The ship had finally docked, "bout damn time if you ask me" Revy said. "Now all we need to do is meet with this Sai character and have him lead us to the village" Dutch said, "I suggest that we take a day or so to get some rest and plan on what we need to do" Rock said. "Then lets find this idiot and get this mission going" Naruto said.

**Awhile later**

They had gotten themselves a few rooms to spen the night, "well Sai didn't show up so we can't go on with the mission until we know what we're dealing with" Dutch said as he knocked back a drink. They not have found Sai, but they found a bar, "yeah but I'm enjoying this alot more" Naruto said as he drank his sake, "I thought you didn't drink?" Rock asked. "There's a time for everything bro" Naruto replied, "can't argue with that" Revy said.

**The Next Morning**

Dutch, Revy and Rock each had hangovers, "did I ever tell you that I hate how your body works" Revy said. "Not everybody can have a demon sealed inside of them" Naruto replied, in the back of Naruto's mind Kyuubi snickered. They had gathered at a resturant and had gotten breakfast, "eat plenty of food it will help absorb the alcohol out of your system" Naruto said.

It had gotten into the early afternoon when they where approached by a very pale looking stranger, "excuse me you wouldn't happen to be the Lagoon Company would you?" he asked with a smile. "And who would like to know?" Dutch asked, "my name is Sai and I am your contact" Said said with no emotion(**A/N: i was tempted to end the chapter here and leave you guys with another cliff hanger, but i decided i couldn't do that**). "Well its about time...lets get down to buisness" Naruto said, Sai pulled out a scroll from his pack and layed it on a nearby table. "This is the hideout that Danzo is hiding in" Sai said as he unfurreled the map, "how many other people are there inside and out" Dutch asked.

"Upwards of 200 to 300 plus people, all of them ninja" Sai replied, "200 to 300 ninja, holy shit thats enough for a small fuckin army" Revy said. "Aren't you glad we brought as much ammo as we did" Naruto replied, "I have secured a transport to take us to konoha tonight, we should arrive a day and a half from tonight" Sai said. "Good so we have a plan and transportation, we'll meet up with you later tonight Sai" Rock said, Sai nodded his head and began to pack up everything. " I just have one question left to ask you Sai" Naruto said, "and what might that be?" Sai asked. "Your a konoha ninja right, but what I would like to know is whose side are you on...Danzo's or the Hokage's?" Naruto asked, Said was silent for a moment then said "I am on the side that lets me have emotion".

**A/N: so there you have it, chapter 9. sorry it took so long to get it up(giggity) but i've had a crazy couple of weeks, felt like i was losing time somewhere i blinked and it was like tomorrow seriously. But anyway now that this is up i will begin work on chapter 4 of the NaruKyuu highschool fic...which is getting an amazing response by the way. the couple of weeks has been crazy as it has fun, me and a friend of mine made it to level 31 of Nazi Zombies on Der Reise(Call Of Duty World At War)...no idea how we did it though. I somehow got into playing Rumble Roses XX against another dude that i'm friends with...beat him everytime(go Candy Cane!), but anyway i managed to rent a game also...spiderman shattered dimensions. Awesome game finished it like the day after i rented it, definetely worth the pick up. so on that note its time for some thanks.**

**Thanks goes to: NEW101, I'm Yu, Wildfury, mineno15, XxheavendragonxX, Inner Yamata No Orochi, Darkwolfangel235, ARC-056 and gjajzwebb for favoriting my story**

**thanks also goes to: Vampiric Dreams, DaGoomba, kumori hunter, ARC-056, HELLHOUNDpuppy, Invader Oceana and Eterguy for putting my story on their alerts**

**and finally thanks goes to: kenpachi91 for favoriting me as an author and putting me on his alert.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: sorry everyone for the long wait but here it is the much anticipated chapter 10 of Roanapur's Demon**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**INSIDE THE HOKAGES OFFICE**

"I assume you all know why your here" the hokage said, "yeah we're here to kill some guy thats giving your old ass a hard time" Naruto replied bluntly. "I suggest that you watch your tongue when it comes to me young man, I'll have you know I'm the strongest ninja in the village The GREAT TOAD SAGE JIRAYA" Jiraya replied, "If your so great then why couldn't you do this yourself" Revy questioned. "No one man can take on a whole army" Jiraya said, "so when do you want to do this" Dutch said. "We will attack tonight along with several of my personal anbu and Jounin" Jiraya said, the nodded their heads and started planning the attack.

**NIGHTFALL**

Five cloaked figures moved in the darkness towards the root base, as they got closer two of them flashed away. The guards that where patroling the gates where quickly eliminated when kunai where shoved into the base of their skulls, the rest of the group caught up and went ahead. One stepped forward and placed a huge piece of paper on the gates. "Its time to go loud" the figure said, he stepped back with the rest of the group and formed a hand sign.

KABOOM!

The gates blew backwards into the base as the front wall was blown to pieces, the five figures threw off their hoods and went on the attack. "Anbu attack" ordered Jiraya, "the Jounin are to assist the Anbu anyway possible" Jiraya ordered again as he sliced the throat of a root member.

**With Dutch and Revy**

"Hey kid nows the time to go get the big boss" Dutch yelled as he blew away a root member with his shotgun, "alright you two be safe" Naruto replied. "Come on whiskers you should know by now that we'll come out of this alive" Revy yelled as she lit up three root members, Naruto nodded as he headed into the base.

**With Jiraya and Sai**

**"RASENGAN"** Jiraya yelled as he shoved the glowing ball into the head of another root member, Sai sliced into one of his former teammates and said "I'm sorry but what Danzo is doing hurts the village". Sai looked away but started to feel something warm and wet falling down his face, "what is this" Sai said as he felt it with his hand. "That Sai is tears, it comes with the emotion sadness which I'm sure after killing your former teammate you feel right now. "So these are what emotions feel like? I think I can get used to this" Sai said with his first genuine smile in years.

**With Naruto**

He crashed through another door and started firing with is chakra charged guns, **'kit we're almost there, I can sense a strong presence near by' Kyuubi said. **"Well this is the last room upstairs...unless" Naruto replied. He searched around the room until he felt his foot hit something, "oh you've got to be kidding me" Naruto said aloud. **'I hate to say this kit but it seems its another secret hiding room' Kyuubi replied**, "well lets get going then" Naruto said as he took off downward.

**In The Secret Chamber**

Danzo was pacing back and forth trying to figure out how he had been caught, "Fu..Torune whats happening out there" Danzo ordered. "It seems that the Hokage and Sai along with two unknown people are attacking our base" Fu replied, "it seems that the two unknowns have weapons from the west" Torune spoke. 'They have guns?' Danzo thought, just then the doors blew off and came right at Danzo. He dodged and looked towards the opening, "your two boys seemed to forget about me" a voice said.

A figure walked into the room, "t-t-the f-fourth" Danzo stuttered. A smile came to Naruto's face as he said "not quite but he was my father though", Danzo stared in shock as he saw the figure. "Naruto Uzumaki, it is not possible that you are alive" Torune said, "yeah well guess what bitches, I'm still alive and kicking" Naruto replied with a smirk. Danzo chuckled lightly then said "this is why we should have turned you into a weapon, Sarutobi was nothing but a foolish man", "you watch your tongue about the third he was a great man" Naruto yelled. "He died a fools death when both sound and sand invaded, that traitor Orochimaru killed him" Danzo said, Naruto was quiet, he hadn't known the old man died. "Danzo, by the order of the fifth hokage and by the order of Balalaika, you are .executed" Naruto said.

Danzo threw off the sling and wrappings on his arm and revealed his arm to be covered in sharingans, "what the fuck is that ugly thing" Naruto said. "These are the sharingans that I collected from the Uchiha massacre and this is the eye of of Shisui Uchiha" Danzo said as he unraveled his wrappings over his eye, Naruto laughed then said "apparently you had no power of your own if you need all those eyeballs for help". Danzo started to laugh and said "you have no idea the power this arm possesses...not only do I have the power of the sharigan but I also have the first hokage's bloodline, thanks to samples of his blood".

"So what you have eyes and wood, I have something better though" Naruto said, "and just what might that be?" Danzo asked. Naruto charged his chakra slowly, "that would be this guy right here" Naruto said as he patted his stomach. "But there is one technique that I love using...and that is **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"** Naruto yelled as he summoned 10 clones. "How is it possible that you learned such a technique" Fu said, "lets say I had a trainer that knew me for years" the original Naruto said with a smirk. 'Hey Kyuu lend me a tail of your chakra ok' Naruto asked, Kyuubi chuckled and said **'here you go kit, turn him into cheese'.** Red chakra started flowing through Naruto as he and the shadow clones prepared their guns, "Fu and Torune was it? one last chance to leave before you die with him" Naruto said.

There was a silence for a few minutes until...*squelch*, both Fu and Torune stabbed Danzo in the sides of his neck. "Y...y...you bastards how dare you betray me" Danzo said, "we are tired of having to do your dirty work" Fu said. "It would have been illogical to stay by your side, I'd like to see my clan again" Toruned said, both men shunshined away from the scene, "boys lets turn him into cheese" Naruto yelled. The clones and the original Naruto charged their guns with Kyuubi's chakra, "now normally I'd say, say your prayers, but gods on vacation, he's in vegas playing skee ball" Naruto said.

The clones and the original Naruto fired their guns at Danzo, the Kyuubi chakra infused bullets tore through Danzo's body, arms, legs and head until he hit the floor. The sound of clicking signified the end of the clip, "another job complete" Naruto said as he started to walk out of the base.

**A/N: sorry everyone for being so late with this chapter...jsut been outta my mind(WHAT?) with doing stuff you know, constant gaming...watching anime...hanging with friends...seeing movies etc. and with black ops right around the corner i don't know how long it will be until the next chapter of either of my stories comes out, but i will try to balance it and get it done. so its time for some thanks.**

**Thanks goes to: N.A.B. 0206, dfha93, deus-rasengan2, sickfreak1988, otakufanatic, XxheavendragonxX, . and 9tailedspartan for favoriting my story**

**Thanks also goes to: shadowblaze2500, andordracon, phantom-willow217, Satsujinki08, SolarisDragonia and KitsuneSage-Benihime(cool name by the way) for putting my story on their alerts.**

**and finally special thanks goes to: skyfive5, Jarl2425 and Satsujinki08 for putting me as an author on their alerts.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: alright everyone, here is chapter 11 of Roanapur's Demon...sorry for the lateness.**

As Naruto comes out of the base, he sees the battle outside has concluded. "So whats the death toll" he yelled, "not many for our side an a shit load for their side" Revy replied. "In other words we won kid" Dutch said, "yes and now we can start a new in our village" Jiraya said. Off in the distance the suns starts to rise on a new day in Konoha.

**Later that day**

The Lagoon Company was standing in the Hokages office waiting on said Hokage, "I wonder what the old coot is saying to those civilians now" Naruto said, "he's probably tearing them a new asshole and making them sit on it" Revy replied. It was then the door opened and Jiraya walked in, "I should have done that years ago" Jiraya said as he plopped down into the chair.

"I take it that things won't be a problem anymore?" Dutch asked, "yes and there will be less paper work now also...seems the civilians where the cause of most of the paper work" Jiraya replied. "You know old man there is one way you can do paper work faster" Naruto exclaimed, "and what exactly would that be?" Jiraya asked. "Two words...Shadow...Clone..." with that Naruto walked outside of the office, he laughed loudly as he heard the banging of a head against a desk.

**Outside the Hokage Tower**

Naruto was walking towards the Hokage Monument when Kyuubi decided to speak up, **'kit you do realize that someone is following you right?' **"yes I know, but it seems that this person is less harmful than most around here, I'll just deal with them when I get to the monument" Naruto replied.

**Back in the Hokage's Office**

"Now thats out of the way, hows the brat been doing" Jiraya asked, "he's been fine, he's a little bit of everything" Rock replied. "Could you be more specific?" Jiraya asked, "that means he is dangerous with a weapon and is smarter than most of the people around here" Dutch replied. "And lets just say when combined with his chakra he could take out a small army" Rock added.

**At the Hokage Monument**

Naruto was standing on top of his dads head over looking the village, "dad, mom would you be proud of what I've become" Naruto asked himself. Just then there was a russling in the bushes, **'I wonder who that could be?'** Kyuubi said sarcastically. 'Its swiper the fox, he's come to take my gun and hide it in a tree' Naruto replied back sarcastically, **'oh har dee har har, you watch one early morning cartoon and think every fox steals things' **Kyuubi replied, 'lets leave this for another time' Naruto said.

He sighed and said "look I know your there so come on out", the person came out of the bush. This person was wearing a purple jacked with white trim and purple shinobi pants, this person is a girl with long blue almost black hair. "S-s-so I w-was right i-i-it is y-y-you" the girl said, "I'm sorry but do I know you?" Naruto replied. "Y-y-you don't r-r-remember m-me?" She asked, Naruto looked deep into her eyes and into his memory.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was having a bad day, first he was thrown out of class for answering a question right, then when he was just sitting waiting to talk to the Hokage he was chased out by some random chuunin and finally he ended up locking his key to the apartment inside said apartment._

_He had just eaten at Ichiraku's and was walking home trying to think of a way to get into his house without breaking anything, it was then he bumped into somebody; a female somebody._

_"Jeez I'm so sorry here let me help you up" Naruto said, "n-no i-its okay, I w-wasn't paying a-attention e-e-either" the girl replied. Naruto helped her up and asked "so do you have a name?" _

_"Y-you should k-k-know me, w-we go t-t-to class t-together" she said. He thought for a few moments and shrugged his shoulders, "m-my name i-i-is Hinata" Hinata said. "Oh your the shy girl who sits in the back of the classroom" Naruto replied, Hinata giggled and said "y-yes thats m-me". "Well my names Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage" he said, "I a-already k-know your n-name" Hinata replied back. "Oh yeah I guess you do" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head and smiled, they both laughed and began to talk._

_End Flashback_

"Hinata, wow how have you been?" Naruto asked, "w-why, w-why d-did y-you l-leave?" Hinata asked trying not to cry. "I had to..." before he could say anything, he was interupped. "Y-y-you wh-where m-m-my in-inspiration and m-m-my l-l-l-love" Hinata said breaking into tears, Naruto sighed and said "back when we where in the academy do you know why everyone treated me the way they did?".

She shook her head at him, he sighed and began the story.

**A/N: alright and that was chapter 11 of this story...more or less it took me forever to come up with another chapter to follow the last one, most of this just came from a long long thinking process over many weeks. I'll be starting the next chapter of NaruKyuu highschool fic this week also, so keep a look out sometime this month for the next chapter. and on that note its time for some thanks**

**Thanks goes to: ConnectFire611, BloodBlackStar, dthegrimm, Blackcatsnap, shiori no ryusennin, NiGhTfAl-ll, PURVEYOR26, WereWolf2000, Lazy Peoples mind, WhispersInZombieLand, Satsugai Kooru, Kitsuyo the Irish Wolf, Tenkai of Chaos, poeticlove88, XxheavendragonxX and HayashiHebiTheTrueSnakeKing for favoriting my story. **

**Thanks also goes to: Blackcatsnap, Manxome Foe, BITCHES, Azrael014, Shea Loner, kyuubi-insomniac, Speakere1, NoWayOut89, HoLLoW Pwn3ge, marioneo1 and N.A.B. 0206 for putting my story on their alerts**

**And Finally Special Thanks Goes To: eragon85 and EpicHitsugaya for putting me as an author on their alerts.**

**hope to see you all again next chapter!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: well hello there everybody and welcome to chapter 12 of Roanapur's Demon, sorry its so late. everything in this chapter is from the top of my head...so enjoy and I'll see you at the end.**

"So thats the story, I have an ancient biju sealed inside me" Naruto said. _'Gee kit thanks for making me feel young' _Kyuubi said sarcastically, _'you know what I mean Kyu' _Naruto replied. "I could careless what you have sealed into you, your still you" Hinata replied without stuttering, Naruto sighed and said "look Hinata I know you love me and all but I don't think it could work out". "I live a life of crime and could die at anytime" Naruto said, "and well besides that the place I live now isn't the happiest place on earth" Naruto said again.

"I-I'd f-f-follow y-you to the g-gates of h-hell and b-back" Hinata replied, Naruto chuckled slightly and said "thats a very bold statement". "I'm not to sure that the Hokage wouldn't appriciate the disappearance of one of his best ninja" Naruto said, "I-I already r-r-resigned" Hinata replied. "Ok well I'm sure your father and your clan wouldn't let you go" Naruto tried again, Hinata shook her head and said "n-n-no m-my father a-along w-with my c-clan disowned m-m-me". "HE WHAT!" Naruto yelled, "wait till I get my hands on him" Naruto began. _'Kit calm down, I have a plan now ask your little girlfriend there about the hyuuga compound'_ Kyuubi replied, "so where are both his and the clan elders offices located exactly" Naruto asked.

**An Hour Later**

Naruto had all the info he needed to ruin the hyuuga's once and for all, _'I'm glad Hinata was so helpful'_ Naruto thought._ 'She was also helpful in setting up your first date with her' _Kyuubi chimed in, _'well I figure I can at least get to know her a little bit before we get back to_ _Roanapur'_ Naruto replied.

Naruto walked in the hotel room that was provided for the crew, "so where have you been for the last hour" Revy asked. "Spending some time with my dad and speaking to a friend" Naruto replied, "so who exactly was this friend" Dutch asked. Naruto just shrugged and yawned out "you'll find out soon enough", he plopped onto one of the beds and passed out.

"Well what should we do now since he's passed out" Rock asked, "lets see if this place has something to eat because I'm fuckin starving" Revy replied.

**10 Minutes Later **

"Ah fuck where the fuck are we" Revy yelled, it had become apparent that they where lost. "Revy calm down your attracting attention" Rock said embarrassed, "besides we get to tour the brats old stomping grounds so it isn't that bad" Dutch added. "Well I'm still fuckin hungry" Revy replied, "well if your looking for a place I know a really good one right down the way here" a man said. The man wore standard Konoha chunin clothes, he had a scar across his nose and his hair up in a ponytail. "Well go ahead and lead the way stranger" Dutch asked, they where lead a couple of more blocks until they came upon a small building. "Hello and welcome to Ichiraku's ramen" the waitress said, "hey Ayame got some guests for you today" the man said.

"Oh really Iruka, so who are they?" Ayame asked, " um well" Iruka stumbled. "My name is Rokuro Okajima or Rock for short, the maroon haired tattooed woman is Rebecca but we call her Revy, and the tall dark gentleman is Dutch" Rock introduced, "I believe you forgot handsome as well Rock" Dutch joked. Rock chuckled as they took their seats, "so what does this place serve" Revy asked. Iruka handed Revy a menu and said "they serve some of the best ramen in all of fire country", they all ordered their food and began to eat.

**10 Minutes Later**

They had all finished eating, "man I have to say that beef ramen was great" Dutch said, "your not kidding that chicken ramen was the best fucking thing ever" Revy replied. "And I have to say that miso ramen was excellent" Rock said, "I told you this place has the best ramen in fire country" Iruka replied.

"Thank you for eating our establishment" Ayame said as she handed them the bill, "I've got this" Iruka said. "Thank you for paying, but we could have paid" Rock replied, "no no my treat" Iruka said, "but if you'd excuse me I should be getting back to the academy" Iruka said. "Wait a minute buddy what do you want in return" Revy asked, "nothing, you know its not every day you get to meet the people who raised your favorite person, keep taking care of him for me will you" Iruka smiled as he walked away. They just stared wide eyed as he walked away, "the kid sure has some friends" Dutch chuckled as he shook his head.

"Yeah your right I do" a voice said from behind, " so you finally awake brat" Revy said. "Yeah thanks for letting me sleep by the way I really needed it" Naruto replied, "well lets get back to the hotel" Rock said.

**Later on that night**

Everyone had fallen asleep except for one blonde haired blue eyed teen, "well I'm off" Naruto silently said as he snuck out the window.

**At the Hyuuga Estate**

Hinata was sitting in her bedroom trying to decide what she would wear on her date tonight, "no not that one", "definitely not that" she had said. She continued to search for a good 5-10 minutes before she flopped onto her bed, "all of these dresses and not one is pretty enough" Hinata said. A knock came to her window and she went to see what it was, "oh N-Naruto i-its you" she said. "Yeah I'm here to get you for our date" Naruto replied, he looked over at the pile of dresses and chuckled. "Having trouble getting dressed?" Naruto asked, "I-I-um yes" Hinata stuttered out. "Not to fear I have an answer to this situation" Naruto said, he pulled out a scroll and opened it. He channeled chakra into said scroll and out popped out a dress, needless to say Hinata was stunned at how beautiful it was.

It was a light lavender color to match her eyes, the light from the moon made it sparkle. "Y-you b-bought this f-for m-m-me" Hinata said in almost joyful tears, "hey hey I know its beautiful but no tears please" Naruto said almost in a panic.

Hinata's shoulders shook as if she where crying, but it soon turned into full blown laughter. "I'm not sad silly, I'm happy" Hinata said, "this has to be the nicest present that someone has given me" she said. In the back of his mind Naruto could hear Kyuubi laughing, _'oh boy kit she had you hook, line and sinker'_. _'Yeah yeah rub it in why don't you' _Naruto replied, "um Naruto I can't put on this dress if your in here" Hinata said, "um yeah sure, hang on" Naruto replied. Naruto hopped back out the open window and disappeared.

**Outside**

_'Oh come on kit just one peek' _Kyuubi said, _'no Kyu I can't just peek at a girl I barely know' _Naruto replied. _'You could get to know here better if you just peek in on her' _Kyuubi said, Naruto just sighed and thought _'I mean it couldn't hurt right?'. 'No no damn it I've got to stop thinking like that, damn you Rowan' _Naruto thought again, "N-Naruto-kun you can come back in now" Hinata quietly said. Naruto came back through the window and started to say "so your all set to.." he stopped suddenly when he saw Hinata.

_'Oh wow kit are you sure she isn't an angel in disguise' _Kyuubi said, Naruto couldn't respond at all, he was simply to stunned. It was just as Kyuubi said Hinata looked like an angel, her hair flowed down to the middle of her back, she seemed to shine in the light. The dress hugged her curves and made her look perfect, "I-um I wow" Naruto managed to say. Hinata giggled and said "I guess thats a compliment", "um yeah" Naruto replied. _'Kit shouldn't you get going on your date' _Kyuubi said, _'your right' _Naruto replied. "Um I think we should get going on our date" Naruto said, "of course" Hinata replied. Naruto scooped up Hinata bridal style and made his way out the window and down the street.

**A/N: so that was chapter 12, and I know some of you are wondering what the hell took so long. Well I'll tell you, I got lazy writing this chapter. Not just laziness either, trying to make it actually somewhat good. thought the fact that I took a four day vacation to LA to go to Anime Expo 2011 is no excuse either, lots of writers block also happened. I finally managed to finish this chapter last night and I had started it more than a month ago so yeah...I'd like to thank everyone who is sticking with me at this point.**

**Time for some thanks:**

**Thanks goes to: Puric Knight, granasaber master, Zero-san-sama, kyuubi-no-kage-kitsune, mrKillJoy247, darkangelflame, 117Jorn, Axil 2.0, Trak The Cat, nicklaren, zero501, Baka Black Dragon, Beast513, ebm6969, Time Force Red(time for..time force!), Waffle192, kdawg244, The Darkness Within Us All, JLee118, emorockprincess, archsage150, kazumalteractiver, jackmatt and Castigar0 for favoriting my story.**

**Thanks also goes to: anubas, ragnrock kyuubi, jb998, Chargone, mrKillJoy247, darkangelflame, Passionate-Eyes, Trak The Cat, nicklaren, zero501, Beast513, jivablab, Orihara-Heiwajima Sakuya, tosagare, kdawg244, the bloody witch benihime, kazumalteractiver and jackmatt for putting my story on their alerts.**

**finally Special thanks goes to: mrKillJoy247, darkangelflame, nicklaren, zero501 and kdawg244 for favoriting me as an author and putting me as an author on their alerts. **


	13. Not a ChapterAnnouncement!

hello everyone, as you see this is not an update to the story unfortunately.

I am here to discuss what is going on with and them taking down stories that feature lemons and violence.

Now I don't know about you guys and gals but I think having stories like these are character to each and every story read. It gives the stories I have read a certain realism to them...

so I am here today to help spread the word to everyone

www. change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#

if you copy and paste the link above you can sign a petition to show that we need not only an MA section, but also the things that belong in an MA section like lemons and violence.

here is the link to sign your name on the forums as well

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

I wish to see this absurdness end soon. I wish to post more chapters in the future, but I can't with this purge going on. So please, if you had an awesome story removed because of this join the petition. You don't have to be a writer even, readers should join us too. WE are the ones who get to this site to read the stories that WE like to see frankly it pisses me off to see a story that was amazing or had the potential to be amazing only to get removed because of lemons or violence.


End file.
